


Manwhoring

by stharridan



Series: The Little Things [7]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tig comes home late one night. Chibs confronts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manwhoring

"The fuck have ye been, Tig?"

"Manwhoring."

"Ye should've been back an hour ago. The hell happened?"

"Some bitch slipped a hand down my pants. What d'you suggest I do? Push her away?"

"Ye could've just called me, tell me ye're gonna be late. D'ye know how long I've been waitin'?"

"An hour - yeah, you told me already. Goddamn it Chibs, I don't need to tell you where I'm going, where I've been, what I did. I ain't your fucking bitch, man."

"The point remains. Ye should've-"

Tig shoves Chibs back and pins him to the wall, growling.

"At least I'm in one piece, asshole."

And then Tig kisses him and slips a hand down his pants.


End file.
